


All I want for Christmas is you

by Hizzie_Hizzie



Series: Make my wish come true [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizzie_Hizzie/pseuds/Hizzie_Hizzie
Summary: What happens when Santa rewards Josie with a surprise present?Alternative universe where Penelope is kidnapped by Santa.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Make my wish come true [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoBloodNoCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBloodNoCookie/gifts).



> hey guys, this is my first time writing a posie fic, I usually write Hizzie so sorry if this sucks lol.

Josie is sitting all alone in her room, red eyes from crying and music filling her ears. Landon has just broken up with her for the second time now and all she wants is for Lizzie to be here and hold her. But Josie never gets what she wants. It’s something that she learned this year, no matter how much effort she puts on a relationship or friendship, she always ends up alone. No matter who it is, she’s never their first choice and Josie is so tired of this.

She can’t help herself but be mad at herself for being so naive, for trusting people with her heart only for them to shatter it into pieces, for believing their headmaster and creating a dangerous weapon that almost killed Hope.

Josie is mad at the world for having to go through the merge, for making her kill her biological mother, for causing her mother to travel around the globe in hope to find some cure and for having a father that barely gives them attention. But mostly, Josie is mad at the world for never giving her a break. 

The witch huffs as she watches her phone turns off. She puts it down on her bed and stands up when she hears someone knocking on the door. Once she opens the door, she is surprised to see Santa.

«Hello, Josie! »

«Hey, Santa… what- what are you doing here?» The brunette says as she welcomes him into her room.

«Well, I am here to make your wish come true!» He answers with a bright smile.

Josie frowns. «But you already did, you got my dad the perfect present.»

«Oh, Josie. I am no debutant, I know what you want deep down. It’s to find someone who will always choose you first. And between you and me, I think you know who that person is.» Santa replies and winks at her while shaking his big red bag. 

Someone grunts and Josie’s eyes widen. «Is someone inside the bag?»

«Yes, she didn’t seem to believe that I’m real so I had to, well, kidnapped her, » he answers while opening the bag and setting a very angry looking Penelope Park free. She quickly takes off the adhesive tape and readies herself to cast a spell on her kidnapper.

«You kidnapped Penelope! You can’t do that!» Josie yells at the old man.

Upon hearing Josie’s voice, Penelope turns around and completely forgets about her kidnapper. «Josie? » 

Josie rushes towards the witch and makes sure that she’s physically unharmed «Penelope are you alright? » 

Penelope smiles tenderly at Josie. «I am now. »

Josie can only smile back and stares at her wonderful green eyes, and somehow everything hurts less, and Landon is long forgotten. For a second, Josie’s sure that this is it, this is peace, well at least until Santa interrupts their moment.

«Well, I should probably go.» He grabs his bag, and walks towards the door, but not before looking at Josie one last time. «Merry Christmas, Josie. And remember, it’s important to have dreams because sometimes they come true. » He chuckles and finally leaves the room.

Silence takes over as they sit down on Josie’s bed. The brunette knows Penelope is staring at her but somehow she doesn’t dare to look back at the witch. 

«So, Santa is, in fact, real?»

«Yeah, it turns out he’s been trapped in Malivore for ages. » Josie replies, still not looking at her ex-lover.

«Hum, does this mean that you asked Santa to bring me? Oh, Jojo, you don’t know how flattered I am to be your Christmas wish.»

Josie knows she shouldn't look back, but this gets her attention and she’s not surprised to see the smirk on Penelope’s face. «I didn’t. »

«Sure.»

Josie glares at Penelope who only smiles back at her goofily.

«I can’t believe I almost set Santa on fire. Ugh, Pedro would have been so mad at me.»

«Oh my God, you used ignalusa on Santa? »

«Of course, what am I supposed to do when a while old man tells me we’re going on a trip for Christmas when it’s mid-October?»

Josie busts out laughing and Penelope can’t help but laugh too. 

Once they stop laughing, Josie takes her time to look at Penelope, she hasn’t changed. Her smile is as wide as it usually is around Josie, her hair are still the same length and color, but her eyes, her eyes are different. They are still as beautiful as ever but Josie could read the emotions that they carry, disappointment, tiredness, and longing. 

«Still rocking the same haircut,» Josie says breaking the peaceful silence that surrounded them while gently touching Penelope’s hair.

«Yeah, turns out I kinda like my hair this short,» Penelope replies with a smirk.

«It’s like you never left.»

«A lot has changed here though. » 

«How could you know? »

«You know me, Jojo. I have my ways.» Penelope answers while mysteriously looking away. Josie snorts at Penelope’s silliness. 

«Mg told you everything, didn’t he?» 

«Actually, it was Hope.»

«Hope? »

«Yeah. One day, I suddenly remembered her and I don’t know I felt like calling her, especially for messing with her relationship, it wasn’t my place to tell Landon about his mom. Besides, I don’t want a tribrid mad at me.»

«So you know about me and Landon?» Josie asks.

Penelope must have noticed how worried she looks because she’s now holding Josie’s hand. «It’s okay Josie. You’re allowed to move on. You don’t owe me anything.» 

Josie is surprised to see the sincerity in Penelope’s eyes. Does she really not care about her anymore? Maybe she found someone else in Belgium. «It’s over anyway.»

«I am sorry to hear that.»

«I don’t think that I even loved him but it still sucks.» Josie doesn’t know why she was sharing this with Penelope. 

Penelope holds her tighter. «I could take care of him. » 

«Penelope! » She lets go of Penelope’s hand.

«What? Not even a little prank?» 

«No.»

« Fine.» Penelope rolls her eyes. She’ll still do it anyways.

Josie smiles. Penelope does too and it takes everything in her not to just let all of her walls down and hug Penelope. It seems that Penelope can read her mind because in a second she’s suddenly surrounded by her warmth. 

«I have missed you, Jojo.»

Josie wraps her arms tightly around her and closes her eyes. «I have missed you too.»

«I know.»

Josie pulls back and lets her hands rest on Penelope’s shoulders. «Are you ever gonna drop this line?»

Penelope laughs. «Never. »

It’s Josie’s turn now to roll her eyes.

«Things have been pretty interesting here, it kinda makes me want to come back.»

Josie ignores the way the thought of Penelope staying makes her heartbeat fasten. «If by that you mean that new monsters kept on coming to the school to bring Landon to his father which happens to be a mud-man, then, yes it is interesting.»

«Would you be upset if I decided to come back?» She asks, completely ignoring Josie’s rant.

«Wait, you’re really serious about coming back? »

Penelope smiles. Her smile somehow seems sad. «Can I be honest with you? »

«Of course. »

«I didn’t leave to go to Belgium with my mom. I actually stayed with my coven and they helped me try to find a solution to prevent the Merge from happening. We didn’t find anything though.»

«You shouldn’t have gone to all this trouble. It’s not your responsibility to do so. »

«Josie, I meant it when I said that I won’t wait around and watch what happens to you next.» Penelope holds back her tears and sighs. « I can live with you hating me but I can’t, I won’t lose you to a stupid custom. »

Josie’s heart breaks at the sight of Penelope being so vulnerable. She wipes away the single tear that ran down her face and pulls her back into another hug, wanting nothing more than to ease her pain. «Stay Penelope. I don’t need you searching for a solution, I need you here, with me.»

Penelope pulls back with a brighter smile and holdout her hand for Josie. «Friends?»

Josie smiles and shakes her hand. «Friends. But no more secrets.»

The short-haired witched nods. «I promise.» Then, after seeing Josie yawns, she stands up. «I should probably let you sleep.»

Josie urgently stands up. «Wait. Where are you going to sleep? »

«I don’t know, I’ll figure it out. »

«You could sleep with me. » 

Penelope smirks. 

Josie blushes. «I mean on my bed or Lizzie’s bed.»

«I rather sleep on your bed. I wouldn’t want to upset Lizzie. »Penelope says, smirk still plastered on her face.

Josie rolls her eyes and grabs Penelope’s hand. She settles on the right side of her bed and turns off the lights. «Goodnight. »

«Goodnight, Jojo.»

When Josie wakes up, Penelope is still here by her side, hands around Josie’s waist and hair hiding her face. 

Josie’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, next part is centered around hizzie. Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
